Paranóia
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Draco, você está ficando paranóico. - draco x hermione -


**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não pertencem a mim (quem dera pertencessem!). São todos da Tia Jô.

**N/A:** Essa fanfic foi escrita para o Projeto FicWriters Estações – Verão, Tema 12 – Ciúme. Se você leu, deixe um review, nem que seja pequenininho, okay? Boa leitura!

* * *

- Você gosta do Potter? 

- Claro, ele é meu amigo.

- Eu estou querendo dizer se você gosta _realmente _do Potter.

- Ele é só meu amigo, Draco.

- E o Weasley?

- Ele também é só meu amigo, Draco.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro que eu tenho, senão porque eu estaria te dizendo isso?

- Não sei, Hermione. Você poderia estar me escondendo alguma coisa.

- Draco Malfoy, por acaso não confia em mim?

- Confio.

- Então dá pra parar com essas crises de ciúme ridículas?

- Eu _não_ estou com ciúmes!

* * *

- Hermione, o que o Weasley queria? 

- O quê?

- O que o Weasley queria com você?

- Por que está perguntando isso?

- Porque eu quero saber.

- Eu não tenho que te contar tudo, Draco.

- Tem sim. Eu sou seu namorado e tenho que saber tudo o que você faz, para me garantir.

- Draco, lá vem você de novo! Pára de colar em mim feito chiclete!

- Eu só quero saber por que o Weasley está te seguindo por todos os cantos. Ele te seguiu do Salão Principal até a biblioteca, e só saiu agora. O que ele queria?

- Draco, isso não é da sua conta.

- Se não fosse eu não estaria perguntando.

- Se fosse eu estaria te respondendo.

* * *

- Hermione, por que você estava falando com aquele garoto da Hufflepuff? 

- Posso saber o por que dessa pergunta?

- Não gostei do jeito como ele estava te olhando. _E _ele estava perto demais de você pro meu gosto.

- Draco, você está ficando maluco. Eu só estava falando com o Ernesto sobre as rondas dos monitores.

- Ernesto, quanta intimidade.

- Draco, o que deu em você? Aonde você vai?

- Vou lá quebrar a cara daquele idiota e ensiná-lo a não se meter com a minha namorada.

- Seu louco, volta aqui! Ninguém está se metendo comigo. Você é que está com ciúmes.

- Eu _não_ estou com ciúmes!

* * *

- Oi, Draco. 

- Oi.

- Nossa, por que você está com essa cara de enterro? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Você está três minutos atrasada.

- Foram só três minutos, Draco.

- Por que atrasou?

- Eu estava devolvendo uns livros na biblioteca, tive que vir correndo pra cá.

- Foi isso mesmo?

- Óbvio que foi, Draco.

* * *

- Precisamos acrescentar uma colher de sangue de... Draco? Draco, você está me ouvindo? 

- Ãhn?

- Onde você está com a cabeça? Precisamos acrescentar uma colher de sangue de salamandra na poção, que deverá ficar verde.

- Ah, tá.

- Ótimo. Agora, é só mexer duas vezes no sentido horário e...

- Por que o Snape olha tanto pra cá?

- O quê?

- O Snape fica passando toda hora aqui.

- Ele provavelmente está conferindo o desenvolvimento da nossa poção.

- É isso que você acha? Ou está mentindo para mim?

- Por que eu mentiria sobre isso para você, Draco?

- Porque...hum...talvez você tenha alguma coisa com o Snape.

- Draco, você e seu ciúme estão me assustando.

- Eu _não _estou com ciúmes!

* * *

- Draco, agora você passou dos limites! 

- O quê? Aquele idiota mereceu!

- O quê ele fez?

- Ele estava se engraçando para cima de você!

- O QUÊ? Draco, o Neville estava me perguntando qual era a senha para entrar na Griffyndor. E VOCÊ O AZAROU!

- Defende, vai. Vai lá cuidar do Longbottom e me deixe aqui. Você só se importa com ele mesmo.

- Não fique assim, Draco. Eu me importo com você. Só estou dizendo que você está ficando meio ciumento demais.

- Eu _não _estou com ciúmes!

* * *

- Hermione? 

- Hum?

- Quem te deu permissão para andar com a saia tão curta assim?

- Draco, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

* * *

- Hermione? 

- Que é?

- Por que você foi visitar o guarda-caça hoje?

- Ele convidou a mim, o Harry e o Ron para tomarmos um chá lá na casa dele. Por quê?

- E ele não encostou um dedo em você, não é? Você não me traiu.

- Draco, o _Hagrid_? Você está ficando _paranóico_.

- Não estou ficando paranóico coisa nenhuma.

- Está sim. Só pode estar, para sentir ciúmes do Hagrid.

- Eu _não_ estou com ciúmes!

* * *

- Hermione? 

- Ah, Draco, o que é dessa vez?

- Por que você ajudou Potter e Weasley com a tarefa?

- Porque eles estavam com dificuldade, Draco.

- Mas por que tinha que ser _você _a ajudá-los?

- Porque eles são meus amigos. Não faça essa cara de descrente e não tenha outro ataque, por favor.

- Eu nunca tenho ataque nenhum, Hermione.

* * *

- Hermione? 

- Draco, será que eu não posso ler em paz?

- Você me ama mesmo, não é?

- É claro que eu te amo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Então o quê você estava conversando com aquele garoto?

- Draco, eu já disse que te amo. Não precisa sentir ciúmes.

- EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES!

* * *

**N/A: **é, acaba aí. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. 

R-E-V-I-E-W – P-L-E-A-S-E!


End file.
